The Electrician
by Sunflaash
Summary: Some outlets in Marik's kitchen need replacing. When the electrician arrives-late-is he to be trusted? Thiefshipping. One shot. AU.


Author's Note: Okay…so you wanna know what inspired me to write this one? Okay, well today we had a snow day, and being a typical teenager, I went to bed after I found out. This was at about 5:30 in the morning. I didn't wake up again until I heard the phone going off at about 9:30 or so. I went to answer it and it was my stepmom telling me that around 11 the electrician was supposed to be coming to fix some of the outlets in our kitchen. Well, first off, I'm home alone and my closest family member is my two year old sister at her day care down the street. Second of all, I'm a VERY paranoid person. I hate being home alone and having someone—especially a stranger—come into my house. It just creeps me out a little bit. I usually feel like I'm going to get raped or something. Anyway, I was doing the dishes while I waited for the guy to show up and then a thought occurred to me: okay, so what if I was down in my room or something while the guy was here and he was out in the kitchen or living room or something and he wasn't really an electrician but a thief and he was stealing our stuff? Then I had this ridiculous image of Bakura showing up at my door…ya know…because he's a thief. Then I realized exactly how preposterous this thought was and…wrote a fanfiction about it. However, I would never want this to happen to me, so therefore I had it happen to Marik. Marik and Bakura are just too perfect of a pairing! It gets a little bit mushy at parts, but it's an interesting fic. As it turns out, the guy at my house right now is an ACTUAL electrician (and not Bakura…which was a tad disappointing I must admit…) and nothing has been stolen and I haven't been raped! Wow…I talk a lot. Ignore me! Enjoy this! (: OH AND I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! (You'd know if I did…trust me.)

~~Malice

The Electrician

Marik sighed and sat on the couch, running fingers through sandy colored hair. His eyes were set on the window and what lay past it, but they weren't seeing. His mind was off on a tangent that didn't concern trees, snow and passing cars. The snow fell down in buckets and the ground was littered with a cold, fresh blanket. Marik was waiting for the electrician. They were supposed to show up at eleven, but it was 12:30 and there was still no sign of them. Marik let out a sigh and sprawled on the couch, arm dangling down and swinging absently. Just as he began to get comfortable, the teen heard the doorbell ring and he stood to go answer it.

Opening the door, Marik froze, eyes focused on the man in front of him. He was average height, perhaps about 5'7" and he was thin. His skin reminded Marik of the falling snow outside and the deep brown eyes that shone from that pale face made Marik feel warm and safe…but there was something dangerous about him. His hair was white, not providing any contrast to his skin and he wore a blue and white striped shirt upon his strong looking chest. Marik held back a shudder. He wore no name tag. Surely this couldn't be the guy…

"Can I help you?" Marik asked softly, shifting his weight from right foot to left as he leaned one tanned arm against the door frame to steady himself. The man before him simply smirked and answered the sixteen-year-old in a deep voice complete with a British accent. Marik could feel himself melting.

"Why don't you tell me?" he said. Marik could only nod. That voice was absolutely addicting.

"Please…come in…you must be here to fix the kitchen outlet." Marik said, stepping back to allow the stranger through. He led him to the kitchen and quickly showed him the outlet in question. The man stared at the outlet and then looked back to the boy.

"If you don't mind…I'd like to work in private. When I need you, I'll call you." With that, he turned his back and left Marik to stare for a moment at his strong shoulders. Marik quickly retreated from the room and returned to his place on the couch.

In the kitchen, the man looked around at all of the items, trying to decide which ones were valuable and which were not. He could faintly hear _Sweeney Todd_ playing in the other room and began to hum under his breath with a smirk. He didn't know the first thing about how to replace an outlet. It was merely by luck that he even managed to walk into a house that was awaiting someone to show up anyway. Usually Bakura would just get them to let him inside and then knock them unconscious and steal their stuff. This was going to be far too easy.

Bakura picked up a hundred dollar bill and quickly pocketed it. Who would seriously leave money out when some stranger was coming over? Bakura's eyes drifted along the counter top to a framed photograph resting on its back. He picked it up in his pale hands and ran a finger over the cool, dusty glass. It was the teen who had answered the door and a girl who looked like she could be his sister. She probably was, judging by the fact that on the bottom of the frame was written a single sentence: "My favorite brother and I." With a smirk, the photo was replaced on the counter. Bakura turned away, then slowly back, eyes resting on the face of the boy. He was more than attractive. He was beautiful. Bakura wondered what else he could steal from him…what else the boy might be willing to give up… The lips seemed to be formed into a permanent smirk. Bakura went to the doorway and looked out at him. He truly was beautiful. It scared Bakura to think that he could see himself falling for the stranger watching a Tim Burton film. It scared Bakura to think of the two of them doing more than fucking heatedly…it scared him to imagine them _cuddling._ Cuddling was something Bakura didn't often do. It didn't usually feel right to him. He licked his lips, deep in thought.

Marik turned his head and saw the man staring, a deep blush beginning to cover his bronze skin. He tried desperately to find his voice and make it strong.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking at the man dead on. Bakura felt himself break in Goosebumps at the boy's display of confidence.

"My name's Bakura…" Bakura said, walking further into the room. Lavender eyes widened.

"I'm Marik…nice to meet you. Um…would you like a seat?" He asked as Bakura walked over to him.

"Maybe…if you don't mind." Bakura sat beside him on the couch, not giving the teen any time to object. Marik cleared his throat.

"How is it looking? Do you need help with something? Do you need any tools?" Marik shifted in his seat to look at him better, their distance far too much for Bakura. "Do you—" Bakura cut him off with a kiss, melting their lips together. He heard Marik let out a soft moan and smirked, pushing him back onto the couch, climbing on top.

This erotic display was far too much for Marik. He put his arms around the man on top of him, hands caressing up and down his back as their lips continued to become acquainted. Bakura nibbled gently on Marik's soft bottom lip and was rewarded with a moan. He took advantage of Marik's open lips and slid his tongue through.

Marik was starting to get feisty. He pinned Bakura underneath him and started to battle for dominance in the kiss, their tongues dancing in a savage war. Bakura hadn't expected this and felt himself growing very aroused at this action. He pulled Marik's hair, indulging in the sexy way he cried out at the contact. Bakura bucked his hips up, wanting more. Marik moved his lips down Bakura's neck hungrily, self-control lost to him. Who needed it anyway? His tongue licked over the skin, tasting him, loving the flavor and the light film of sweat that had broken out on the area. Marik suddenly pulled back.

"Oh Ra…I don't usually do this…" Marik was blushing fiercely. Bakura smirked and was surprised at himself as he pulled the boy against his chest gently. His arms had betrayed him.

"Don't worry about it, Marik. This can be our little secret if you like…" Bakura whispered in his ear, gently nibbling on the lobe. Marik sighed.

"It's just that…Well, I've never…" his cheeks were a deep red now, bordering on purple. Bakura, despite his normal tendencies and personality, felt his own cheeks grow warm and flushed.

"Oh…I…well, if you don't want it, I'll stop." What the Hell was he doing? He NEVER gave an option. They didn't want it? Oh well. Bakura would rape them.

"No! I want it…just…be careful please?" Marik said innocently. Bakura felt his lips pull into an unfamiliar formation—a smile. He kissed the boy on the lips a bit softer this time.

"Of course." He put the boy underneath him and slipped a hand under his shirt, fingers dancing over his nipples. He pinched one and felt Marik arch into him. He gently put one hand on his lower back to hold him up and the other removed his shirt. Marik loved how this felt. He let his tongue out and licked Bakura's neck once more. The surprised man moaned out and lowered the boy back onto the couch, kissing hungrily at the bare chest before him. Marik moaned and whimpered, wanting more, wanting to be satisfied for the very first time. Bakura kissed lower and lower until finally his lips were hovering just above the waistline of Marik's tight black pants. Bakura took the zipper with his teeth and pulled downward. He was greeted by a barrier of boxers. With a sigh, Bakura removed the offending garments and marveled at the perfection of the boy's body before him. He looked so untouched and so pure. He wanted to take him in ways no one had done. Marik looked up at him and whispered softly.

"You're not really the electrician, are you?"

Bakura chuckled softly and planted a tender kiss on the teen's lips. "Would you be mad if I said no?"

"Fuck me…" Marik hissed sexily, eyes suddenly naughty. Bakura was caught off guard once more as the younger of the two males smashed their lips together. Bakura was panting, breathless as Marik's hands roamed over his body, pulling at his clothes with want. Bakura pulled back eagerly to allow his partner to remove his clothing. Marik giggled.

"What?" Bakura asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Marik shook his head, eyes playful, giggling once more. Bakura's eyes softened. "You're adorable. You know that?" Marik blushed, lips parted slightly, violet eyes shining in the dim light from outside. Marik kissed him and then continued to undress the man. Both naked, they took a moment to admire the other, then entered into a fiery kiss once more, both throbbing with need and want. Bakura pulled away, not able to handle much more of this, and held three fingers to his small lover's lips.

"Suck," he commanded gently. Marik took the fingers into his mouth and did as he said, coating them in a layer of saliva. His eyes never left Bakura's. Bakura couldn't help but stare in wonder at the beauty beneath him. He suddenly made it a mission to make this mysterious wonder his.

Bakura pulled the fingers from Marik's mouth a moment later and he spread Marik's legs apart, pressing one finger to the tight ring of muscle. Marik's stomach was a-flutter with nerves.

"This will hurt," Bakura whispered, surprising himself with how gentle he was being. Marik just nodded, permitting him to continue. Bakura pushed a finger inside and looked up quickly to make sure that he wasn't hurting the teen too badly. Marik winced, but other than that, he seemed okay. With this knowledge, Bakura slid in a second, letting his fingers scissor around inside of the warm passage. Marik shut his eyes and turned his head to the side. Bakura kissed his abdomen very softly and nuzzled his face into the skin. Marik sighed softly and ran a hand through Bakura's hair.

"Kura…"he whispered. Bakura looked up in surprise. This was a nickname no one had ever used for him. He quite liked it. As he was looking in bewilderment at the boy, his fingers brushed that one spot, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"KURA! OH! I want it! I want it! Give it to me…"

Bakura smirked and ran his tongue along Marik's shaft, gently nibbling once he reached the head and watching Marik quake with delirious pleasure.

"You want me inside of you, Marik?" Bakura teased.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck, baby yes!" Marik was panting as Bakura's fingers kept ghosting over his sweet spot. He'd also never been called baby. He found he didn't mind.

"Someone's got a dirty mouth," Bakura whispered seductively, coming up for a kiss that Marik was more than happy to supply him with. Bakura pulled Marik toward him. "Suck. I don't have any lube." Marik took him into his mouth happily enough and starting sucking, circling his tongue around his length with a skill that Bakura had never encountered. He pulled it out and then slid back down Marik's body, wanting this so bad it literally hurt. He pushed in gently, letting out a moan. Marik winced again and rested his hands on Bakura's chest as he gave himself time to adjust to the feeling of having something inside of him. He gave a nod when he was ready and Bakura started moving, thrusting in and out. Marik let his head fall back onto the arm of the couch and moaned Bakura's name. This felt good to Marik. Bakura pinned Marik's wrists up above his head and shifted his angle slightly, trying to find the spot again that would make Marik scream. Marik wrapped his legs around Bakura's thin waist and panted heavily, looking up into big brown eyes. Bakura couldn't resist; he leaned down and planted a kiss upon the kiss-swollen lips. This kiss was a bit more gentle than the others had been. Marik moaned softly. Bakura pulled back and felt Marik arch into him. He had finally found that spot.

"BAKURA!" Marik screamed, managing to wrench his wrists free and put them on Bakura's back. Bakura moaned in unison with his lover as they continued on, Marik now thrusting his hips to meet Bakura. He wanted more, more! This just wasn't enough for the Egyptian boy. Bakura took Marik's length in his hand and began to pump him, wanting to pleasure him like he'd only dreamed of before. Marik was moaning with sweet satisfaction as he grew closer and closer to his climax.

With Bakura ruthlessly pounding against his prostate and pumping his erection in time to each thrust, Marik let out a sexy scream and released his cream all over Bakura's hand. The tightening of Marik's walls made Bakura lose himself to the feeling of his own orgasm and shot his own seed throughout Marik. Both were panting happily now as Bakura pulled out. Marik pulled him close and pulled a blanket off of the top of the couch, wrapping it around the two of them. Bakura sighed and snuggled up to his lover, not usually one for cuddling. In fact, cuddling was usually something that repulsed him. Now he realized with a start that what repulsed him more was the thought of cuddling with anyone other than Marik. At this realization, he pulled the boy closer, rubbing his back gently.

"I don't want you to go," Marik said suddenly, pouting softly.

"Who said I was leaving?" Bakura asked, puzzled.

"Well…I'm probably just a one night stand to you, and I don't want you to go. I…I like you too much."

"What if I told you that this wouldn't be the last you'd see of me?"

Marik looked up at him, a cute look of puzzlement playing over his features. Bakura went on.

"I recently acquired a hundred dollars. I'd like to take you to dinner tonight." Bakura didn't bother mention where he got the money as he held the boy against his chest. Marik's eyes lit up.

"Really? Like…like a date?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

Marik kissed him once more, arms around his neck. As the two kissed and held each other tight, the doorbell rang. The couple giggled into the other's lips but didn't part even as they heard the voice speaking from outside on the porch say "Mr. Ishtar? It's the electrician…"


End file.
